


Of Ninjas and High Heels

by Ithildin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ninjas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper discuss the talents of ninjas. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ninjas and High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one I came across, this time from 2008.

Pepper walked across the large living room, seeming not to notice her boss sitting on the sofa in front of the floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the Pacific. But Tony knew that was just an act. She was just making sure he knew that she was still ticked off over his latest dereliction of duty. What had it been this time? Oh, yeah, being late for the ribbon cutting at the charter school he'd funded. He'd paid for it; didn't see why that meant he had to show up too. But that logic didn't seem to have made an impression on her.

She walked past him again, and this time, he took a moment to admire the view. His executive assistant was always impeccably and appropriately dressed. Her skirts always just the right length, never too far above the knee. And perversely, that made her all the more enticing; wondering just what those amazing legs of hers would look like if.... Tony shook his head sharply. No, he wasn't going to let his mind wander there right now.

Instead, a question. "Just how did you learn to do that?"

Glancing over as if she'd just noticed him, Pepper closed her handheld, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. "Mr. Stark...?"

"That." He waved a hand at her legs. "Walk so gracefully on those four inch chopsticks you call shoes."

Quirking a brow, she looked down at her navy blue patent pumps, then back up at him, the slightest of smiles touching her lips. "Ninja school." She picked up the small sculpture he'd been using as a paperweight from off the floor.

Following her as she took it back to its place on the corner shelf, he repeated, "Ninja school."

"Yes, Mr. Stark." Setting the very expensive sculpture back in its cradle, she turned, only to find her exit blocked by his arm, his hand resting against the wall next to her.

"And tell me, Miss Potts, just what else did they teach you in this school of yours?" He leaned in closer, but she held her ground. The tip of her tongue flicked at her upper lip and for an instant, Tony forgot how to breath. In those four inch heels, her lips were so very close to his. All he had to do was dip his head just a little, and....

Her grin broke the spell. "Many, many things, Mr. Stark," she replied in a voice that was a mixture of laughter and sex.

"You don't say?" With his free hand, he tucked a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, letting his fingertips linger for the merest moment.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"And you're going to tell me all about those things, aren't you?" he teased.

Suddenly ducking under his arm to make her escape, she backed away. "If I told you, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you," she answered with mock sadness.

"But I'd die a very happy man, Miss Potts," he said, not missing a beat.

Pepper shook her head slightly, eyes twinkling with mirth. Turning she walked out the door, tossing over her shoulder, "Oh, you would, Mr. Stark. A very happy man indeed."

End


End file.
